york_region_transitvivafandomcom-20200215-history
York Region Transit route 24/224 'Victoria Park'
24D Victoria Park and 224 Victoria Park North are base routes operated by TTC under contract to YRT in Markham, ON. 224B Woodbine Ave is a base route operated by YRT in place of route 24D/224D on weekends/holidays. Basic Routes 24D, 224, and 224B combined serve Woodbine Ave. between Steeles and Major Mackenzie. These routes have 5 branches: *24D Victoria Park: Victoria Park Stn - Major Mackenzie (Weekday off-peak periods only) *224C Victoria Park North: Don Mills Stn - 14th Ave (Weekday rush hours only) *224D Victoria Park North: Don Mills Stn - Elgin Mills (Weekday rush hours only) *224B Woodbine Ave: Steeles Ave. - Stony Hill Blvd. (Weekends & Holidays) These routes serve the Cathedraltown community. It also serves the industrial areas along Woodbine Ave., Seneca College Markham Campus, Valleywood Business Park, the future King Square Commercial Centre, and the Honda Canada plant. Routes 24D, 224B, and 224D connect to Viva Pink and Viva Purple at Woodbine/Highway 7. Routes 24D and 224D also connect to Viva Pink and Viva Purple at Allstate Pkwy/Highway 7. Routes 224C and 224D connect to Viva Green at Don Mills Station. Northbound service on routes 24D and 224D operate via Frontenac Dr. before noon and via Woodbine Ave. after noon. Southbound service on routes 24D and 224D operate via Woodbine Ave. before noon and Allstate Pkwy. after noon. Route 224B operates both directions on Woodbine Ave. History Service was contracted out to the TTC by Markham Transit. This involved TTC operating the buses and collecting the fares, but Markham Transit paying for any losses in running the service. A TTC fare was required for passengers travelling south of Steeles Ave., but only a Markham fare was required if the entire trip was north of Steeles. When Markham Transit was acquired by YRT, the contract was picked up as well, with similar conditions. Service was first operated as 2 branches to route 24: 24C (to 14th Ave along the same route as the current 224C) and 24E (to Valleywood, looping similar to 24D/224D in the area). Both these routes were rush-hour only. Before 1998, 24E was changed to 24D to restrict the E branch to express branches. In 2002, major changes happened to the routes north of Steeles. The Sheppard Subway opened and the TTC experimented with a direct connection for northern routes to the new Don Mills Station for 24C, 24D, 67B and even as far away as 68B, operating on Warden. All 24C and 24D service was replaced by 224C and 224D respectively, the later receiving off-peak service and an extension to Major Mackenzie. Service along route 224D was replaced by route 224B on weekends, operated by YRT north of Steeles Ave. only. This experiment was not successful, however, and within a year service on route 268 was completely cut (replaced again by route 68B), and off-peak service on route 224D was replaced by route 24D. Peak service remained on 224C and 224D. In 2006, rush hour service was extended north of Major Mackenzie to loop in the new Cathederaltown community. This extension was only for route 224B and D buses, and the new destination was labeled "To Major Mackenzie and Hazelton". In the same year, YRT destination signs listed the route as "15 Woodbine". This was quickly changed back to 224B. As of today, the Cathedraltown community has the irony of having rush hour and weekend service, but no midday service. Service on route 224D was extended north to Elgin Mills and the Honda Canada plant on May 10, 2010. Routes 24D, 224B, 224C, and 224D were declared fully accessible in December 2012. Route 224B was modified on June 30, 2013 to serve Woodbine Ave. in both directions, with service west of Woodbine Ave. between Lanark Rd. and Hooper Dr. discontinued. This route may be transferred to a YRT route as part of the Spadina Subway Extension Transit Strategy.� Vehicles Route 24D is a 40ft route from Birchmount Division, and uses Orion VII/NG. Routes 224C and 224D are 40ft routes from Eglinton Division, and uses Orion VII. Route 224B is primarily a 30ft route and uses E-Z Rider II/BRT/MAX. Rarely New Flyer D40LF/D40LFR may be used. Major Stops *Victoria Park Station: Southern terminus for route 24D. *Don Mills Station: Southern terminus for route 224. Connections to Viva Green and route 90/90B. *Steeles Ave.: Start/end of York Region fare zone. *Steelcase Rd.: Routes 24D, 224B, and 224D serve stop on Victoria Park, route 224C serves stop on Steelcase. *Denison St.: Served by routes 24D, 224B, and 224D. Connection to route 14. *Steelcase/John: Served by route 224C. Connection to route 2. *Hood/Alden: Northern terminus for route 224C. Connection to route 2A. *Lanark Rd.: Served by routes 24D, 224B, and 224D. *Highway 7: Served by routes 24D, 224B, and 224D southbound in the morning and northbound in the afternoon. Connections to Viva Pink, Viva Purple, and routes 1, 300. *Frontenac/Highway 7: Served by routes 24D, 224B, and 224D northbound in the morning. Connections to routes 1, 300. *Allstate Pkwy./Highway 7: Served by routes 24D, 224B, and 224D southbound in the afternoon. Connections to Viva Pink, Viva Purple, and routes 1, 300. *Hooper Rd.: Served by routes 24D, 224B, and 224D. *Markland/Major Mackenzie: Served by routes 24D and 224B. Connections to routes 4/4A, 25. *Major Mackenzie Dr.: Served by routes 224B and 224D. Connections to routes 4/4A, 25. *Hazelton/Vine Cliff: Served by routes 224B and 224D. *Stoney Hill Blvd.: Northern terminus for route 224B. Also served by route 224D. Connection to route 80. *Honda Plant: Northern terminus for route 224D. Summary Route Maps File:York Region Transit route 24D.png|Route 24D 2003 - Present File:York Region Transit route 224B 2013-July.png|Route 224B July 2013 - Present File:York Region Transit route 224C.png|Route 224C 2002 - Present File:York Region Transit route 224D 2010-May.png|Route 224D May 2010 - Present